The Killing Moon
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: "You aim to kill, darlin" he put his hand on the barrel of the rifle I was holding, pushing it away "Just pointing it at me wont get the job done"
1. Prologue The End

**"Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't you anymore? If you were suddenly gone how would your world react? Whatever you imagined was wrong. There's nothing romantic about death. Grief is like the ocean: it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night. Quiet. Persistent. Unfair."**

The world didn't end in with a bang. It was a silent thief in our blood who took everyone we loved and hated and turned them into nothing but shells of who they were. It took away our rights, our needs but mostly it took away our faith in each other, while turning us into the animals we always said we would never become.

You don't know the things you'll do, the choices you'll make until a life you need is threatened. The lengths you'll go through to get the next meal to eat and the next bullet to shoot.

My life is no longer a life. It is an obstacle to overcome, to hate. I despise it every morning that I wake, yet I'm too scared to end it in fear of becoming one of them.

So I fight, and I keep fighting until my body is covered in blood of those we knew and those we never had the chance of knowing.

The world didn't end in a bang, It's ending right now before your eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, this is my first Walking Dean fanfiction, haha. So If you see anything wrong with it, please let me know. Im new to the fandom and only seen the first season and a few episodes of Season two. That being said this story will take place during Season one! It an 'original character' fic with alot of fimilar faces. The next chapter will be alot longer, so please stick around, & just think of this as a little tease ;)

Review for cookies :)

ps. The quote in bold is from OTH! & doesn't belong to me.


	2. Awake

_The rain hitting the metal roof is what woke me up first, but the sound of my Mama talking is what kept me awake._

_"We have to leave her Ray," the sound of her panic made my heart hurt. I strained to hear her words clearly "She'll be turned any moment, and I can't-"_

_"I know Susan," his voice was dark, colder than the night he- "Its only right to put her down"_

_"She's my daughter!"_

_"Your daughter is gone!"_

_"We leave-" the third male voice cut in. "We leave in an hour, and no one will touch her."_

**o.O**

**Present day.**

'When did you last smile?' The voice in my head asks me, and I can't remember that far back to give it an answer.

"I'll smile again one day" I tell it out loud.

I could almost hear it roll its eyes at me "You'll be long dead before that ever happens."

"Maybe," I answer, "Or maybe I'll finally be free"

Silence.

I've never noticed how loud Silence can be until the world ended. I never knew how much I took for granted the sound of horns honking, people yelling, sirens blaring. We used to try so hard to shut each other out, to shut the sounds we made out of our mind.

Now, I would do anything to get them back.

I try to go back; I try to live in my memories. But I can't. It hurts too much, the pain is all to real. So I remember them for how they left me.

I remember waking up cold and hungry with no one near me, totally alone in the dark.

I found the rifle near the bed. And I couldn't help but wonder who put it there? My mom she hates weapons. She wouldn't touch one, not even when it mattered. Ray? He wouldn't let a shot gun go to waste. Not for me.

So it was Charlie. My Charlie, I remember touching the cold gun bringing it to my body, wrapping myself around it as if it was a living person. And I hated him; I hated him for leaving me.

_"Let's run away Charlie," I tell him "Just me and you." _

_He has nothing, but I know he is smiling, Just like I only do when he's around, So I wrap myself closer around his body, his body warmth making me feel like im finally home in a world that has turn so very ugly._

_"And what would we do?" I hear his voice break, and I wonder why but I can feel the darkness taking me. So I answer the only way I know how. _

_"We'd be free, baby" _

o.O

'Something's going to happen' the voice says, 'I can feel it.'

"You say that every day, and nothing ever happens."

'But todays different' it tells me excitedly. 'Can't you feel it?'

'It's only Sunday'

It's Sunday, but it's always Sunday in my mind. Nothing ever happens on Sunday. It just, is. It's always there. It's the end of the week with a new tomorrow so close yet just out of reach.

'Maybe this Sunday will be different'

"It never is," I walk up the dirt road the rifle at my side, "It's always the same."

"What is?"

"Sunday's" I sigh, "We've been over this plenty of times,"

"We have?" It's only then that I realize I'm no longer talking to the voice in my head. It had been so long since I had heard a voice, especially a male voice I had forgotten how men sound.

But this one was different from all the ones I was used to. This one had a Southern drawl, an accent that I had only ever heard on tv. Was I in the south? I couldn't really remember

I turned around, and there he stood. Tall, dirty and looking like something out of a horror story. But who didn't look like that these days? But my reaction my slow, I drew my rifle and aimed. But I couldn't bring myself to shot, not yet not when it's been so long since I saw another person.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

I was silent for a while. What could I really do to this man?

"You aim to kill, darlin" he put his hand on the barrel of the rifle I was holding, pushing it away "Just pointing it at me won't get the job done"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. More will be explained later :)

Follow me on Twitter (AT) fragilegravityx


	3. Change

Charlie was the only man I ever loved. We grew up together, fighting for the same goals in life. We had big dreams for ourselves and the world we lived in.

He always told me I was naïve; that I trust to deeply and love to soon. Maybe he was right, after all I trusted and loved him.

So it became second nature to not trust the man in front of me, to fear him with every bone in my body, and memory in my mind.

You don't trust what you don't know, and do you ever really know anyone?

"I don't have anything worth taking" I tell him backing up a few steps, aiming the rifle at the ground.

"I wouldn't go and say all that now,"

"Whatever you want-"

He looked at me with amusement, "Now don't go getting all crazy on me," he took a small step towards me "I've been tracking a bear and her cubs, you talkin out loud like that, you're bound to scare her off"

"I'm sorry"

He looked around the dirt road, running his hand through his hair "there aren't many walkers out here, but you better stick close to your people"

"My people," I was confused, It had been so long since anyone would be considered my 'people' "there isn't anyone else" had he seen more people?

"You're alone out here?" he asked shocked, "You can't be alone out here," he looked at the rifle in my hand "You can't even hold a gun, how'd you make it this far?"

"I make it just fine," I snapped, "I don't need anyone."

"You're just a child"

"There aren't any more children in this world."

He was silent for a moment, and I could see the wheels turning in his hand as he watched me. And I could only imagine what he saw.

A dirty face, dark brown hair that was matted and clothes that were to small and too torn but where all that I had

"There's a camp, about a day's walk from here."

A camp; my mind raced with the thoughts of what this 'camp' could actually be, who would be there. What would they be like? And the stories of how all these people came to be in a camp. Were they all just lone travelers who came together?

"There are some folks there, most aren't worth a thought but its better than traveling alone"

"There are others?"

He looked at me with such pity in his eyes, I hated him for it.

"There are."

"I-"

"Look, you promise to not get in my way and keep your babbling to yourself while I-"

"I will!"

"Well, okay then."

'I told you' the voice whispered in my head. 'Things are changing'

I pulled the rifle closer to my body, "If you come closer I'll shoot you"

He smiled, "I would hope so," he nodded towards the rifle, "If you see a walker-"

"Let you handle it?"

He shook his head, "You see a walker and you kill it, I won't protect you and I won't let you slow me down."

"okay"

"What's your name?" he asked me after a moment, and for the life of me I had to think. It had been so long since I thought of my name and even longer since someone called me by it.

"Emily"

He nodded his head, watching my face "Well Emily, I think it's time we get going"

"Hey!" I called out to his retreating figure "You didn't tell me your name!"

"Daryl"

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's so short, hahah. Also my phone wont let me reply to your reviews so i'm doing that here! :)

**REVIEWS: **

**Eloquent dreams: Thank you for the Review & I hope this was soon enough :P**

**Loretta Lynn: Thank you! & I hope you aren't disappointed by who she ran into & If you have any slang or anything you want to share about southern ppl, let me know haha. Im a Yankee, so i'm just going by what I think I know. haha & I hope I don't do you all wrong. :D**

**soupofthedaysara: THank you so so so much! I was actually a little unsure of that part, and I was going to take it out. but I figured, what the heck... SO i'm very glad you liked it. :D**


	4. Ruins

If there was one person crazier than me it was Daryl; and I took a sort of comfort in knowing that fact.

I watched his face as he hunted for his prey. And I couldn't help but think, if it had been a year ago; I'd have PETA all over his ass. But now, well… when you no longer have a Nature's way to do your shopping you start to realize you can't be as picky as you once were.

I always had questions for god, but who doesn't really. But now, now I wonder if this is god's way of showing us that we really fucked up. That this is what we deserve for all that we did. Or maybe, just maybe there is no god and we did this to ourselves and I don't know which is scarier of the two.

It would be just like us to blame someone or something for what we did, for touching things we should have left untouched.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're scary good at this?" I asked in a hushed voice stepping over the brush trying not to prick myself. Last thing I needed was Walkers on my butt and a stone face killer in my front. And he was a killer. I knew it with the same certainty that I knew tomorrow when I woke the world would still be in hell.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you don't know how to follow directions" he snapped, his country twang making his words all that harsher.

"Sorry," I mutter stumbling over rocks.

"Shhhh" he grabbed my upper arm stopping me from falling over, "quick, get down"

"wha-" his hand covered my mouth, his body wrapped around mine like an outer shell protecting me. His mouth, hot near my ear whispered "damn walkers. Don't make a sound"

I couldn't help but peer through the bush we wear crouching behind.

My stomach hurt with the sight of two walkers biting and tearing at the bear we just spent an hour stalking.

I shut my eyes and I wished, wished so hard for it to be over and for the poor bear to not be in any pain. But the sounds it was making, sounds I couldn't fathom as to how I missed before were tearing at my heart's strings.

"Shhh," Daryl's voice was low, almost impossible to hear. "The moment the wind changes directions, we'll have them on our asses. Keep low, and for god sakes don't make a sound. You understand what I'm sayin' girl?"

I nodded my head, his hand still covering my mouth.

"Now!" he hissed letting go of me, and turning himself around to face the direction we came in. I was amazed by the grace he had doing it.

I was about to follow but as bear moaned out in pain It stopped me in my tracks.

"_We have to put her down, It's the right thing to do!" _the words echoed in my brain, and before I knew what I was doing I stood up and took a shot. Not at the walkers, who were now staring at me as if I was water in the desert but at the bear. Right in the head, a clean kill. I felt a bundle of joy knowing that it no longer was in pain.

"What the hell you doin'?!" Daryl shouted grabbing my arm, no longer having to be worried about being quiet and hidden.

"I couldn't-" he started to shake me; the look in his eyes was murderous. He said one word and one word only. It was threatening, like it was meant to be "RUN"

O.o

I ran, I didn't stop, not until I was sure I was alone. And by that time, I realized what I had done. What I had given up just so a bear no longer had to be in pain for a few more moment.

"People" I laughed, "Who needs them anyways." I started to walk, out of breath and panting. I knew the walkers weren't behind me. I knew for some time, but still I kept walking and not taking a break.

Daryl told me about where they were, I could find them on my own if I so choose to. But did I really want to? 'YES!' the voice in my head shouted 'you need them!'

"I don't need anyone!" I cried out, falling to the dirt road. "What do I need people for, huh? They only leave you in the end" I stared ahead, seeing nothing in sight but the dirt road and trees. "It's better to be alone, ya know. Nothing can hurt you in the silence except yourself"

o.O

* * *

><p>AN: what are you guys thinking of this season? I only caught the first epsiode, darn it, but it rocked :D But sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to catch up on all my stories while my power is out (Damn hurricane) I'm crashing at my brothers and don't have work till next week (my brothers power came back on last night! YAY!)


End file.
